I Loved Her First
by life goes on u should too
Summary: This is the sequel to You Saved me. This is a collection of memories from Bella as Jessica and Lucka grow up. Enjoy! i do not own twlight or the characters! R
1. Chapter 1

Alice and I sat on the couch, her head on my chest and our feet tangled at the end of the couch. Her hands rested on her belly, my hands over them. The baby was due three days ago and I hadn't let Alice out of my sight in a month. Overprotective, you say. Well kiss my butt. Nothing was happening to my girl.

She sighed happily, turning her head to the side and smiling at me. I smiled back, kissing her gently.

"Bella?" she whispered, looking a little worried.

"Hmm? What's wrong, baby?"

"Do I look…" she bit her lip. "Fat to you?" I sighed at the now frequent question.

"Baby you're not fat. You're beautiful and I love you just the way you are."

She smiled, blushing, and rested her head back on my chest. "Thank you," she breathed.

"Anytime."

All was calm until Alice shot into a near sitting position, gasping. I grabbed her hand, sitting up, too.

"What's wrong, Ali?"

"I don't know… that just… I felt this pain…" she gasped again and her whole body seemed to tense. "Oh, my god… the baby…" she looked at me. "The baby's coming."

You would think "Bella's been through a shooting… she can handle her girlfriend going into labor!"

Yeah…

I handled it.

"Holy shit! Come on," I helped her up, trying to keep calm. We reached the kitchen and she squeezed my hand as another contraction hit.

Fuck it.

I'm carrying her to the damn car.

-xoxoxo-

They had Alice all set up in a gown and I was sitting next to her. At first I only gave her two fingers. Yeah… that didn't last. A contraction hit and she was suddenly the girl from hell.

"_GIVE ME YOUR DAMN HAND, BELLA!"_

_I nodded, gripping her hand in mine._

I think my hand is broken. The contractions were getting closer together and I think my hand is broken. I wiped some sweat from my love's forehead and gently kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You're hand…"

"Squeeze as hard as you need to, love. You need to and I understand." I smoothed her hair back and smiled tenderly at her. She smiled back until another contraction hit and she cried out in pain.

"What… was I thinking… when I agreed to natural childbirth?"

"Uh… I'm not sure. But sweetie, I'm sure it's almost over. The nurse is coming back soon."

She nodded and closed her eyes sleepily, but another contraction hit, making her squeeze my hand. I held hers between both of mine. It hurt so much to see her in this much constant pain. Once her body relaxed again she whimpered and I kissed her hand, wishing I could stop her pain. The nurse came in and smiled at the two of us before examining Alice.

"Well, ma'am, it looks like you're ready to push. I'll get the doctor."

"Oh, thank god," she sighed. I kissed her and whispered "Baby, it's gonna be okay. The baby's coming." I smiled. "She's coming."

"How do you know it's a girl? We wanted a surprise." She wasn't mad… just curious.

"It's a feeling," I smiled. She sighed a smile.

"You and your feelings," she smiled, cupping my cheek.

"Helped me find you," I chuckled, bumping my nose against hers.

"You're sweet."

"I hate to break this up but it's time."

I sat back and held the hand of the girl I loved as she gave birth.

**Short start, but this is the beginning of the memories Bella has of Jessica and eventually Lucka as they grow up. To be honest, you need to read You saved me before reading this. But I guess you figured that out if you read the summary… -nape scratch-**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys I'm on a roll. XD I was soooo happy when I looked at my emails and saw, like, 15 reviews from yesterday. :) so ima update again.

After Work

I unlocked the door, opening it and taking off my suit coat. Once that was hung up I hung up my guns and followed the sound of Jessica crying and Alice trying to desperately trying to calm her. I hugged my girlfriend from behind and she leaned back into my form, sighing.

"Want me to take her? You can change for bed."

She nodded, handing me our child and heading to the closet. I began rocking from side to side, singing her lullaby.

Dragon tales and the "water is wide"  
Pirate's sail and lost boys fly  
Fish bite moonbeams every night  
And I love you

Godspeed, sweet girl.  
Sweet dreams, my girl.  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
Godspeed  
Sweet dreams

Jessica yawned and stuck her thumb in her mouth and fell asleep. I held her a bit longer, enjoying having the child in my arms, before putting her in the crib and rolling my shoulders. I untucked my shirt and began unbuttoning it, revealing my under shirt. Alice smiled and walked up, giving me a kiss.

"Hey," she smiled. I smiled back at her, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Hey. How was your day?"

"Long. I missed you," she sighed, hugging me and leaning into me. I hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you, too."

"You've done so much for me... for us..." she muttered, looking at our baby.

"I wanted to."

"How could I ever thank you for all this? You saved me. You saved her..."

I bit my lip and took a step back. "By saying yes?" I whispered to her, sinking to one knee and holding up a white gold band with a small diamond in the center and emeralds surrounding it. She gasped. "Mary Alice Cullen, will you make me the happiest woman on earth, and do me the honor of being my wife?"

She sobbed, tears running down her face. She dropped next to me and kissed me. "Silly, silly boxer. Of course I'll marry you. I love you so much." I grinned as I slid the ring onto her left finger and she kissed me again, my arms circling around her body.

-xoxo-

thoughts? Tell me what you think! And should I do the wedding scene or skip it?


End file.
